Systematic data concerning sexual, marital and social experience were obtained by structured interviews with males taking part in the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging. During the year it was found, in collaboration with Dr. S.M. Harman, that frequency of sexual expression in 60-79 year-old respondents showed a small but significant relationship to level of serum testosterone and that levels of basal sex steroids remained largely unaffected by age. At present, an analysis is underway in which respondents with and without a history of coronary heart disease are being compared in relation to a variety of personal and behavioral experiential attributes, as revealed by interview, for evidence of etiologic processes.